Haru no Sakura
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke, sepasang Sahabat yg sedang berkelana ke penjuru dunia, mereka berdua menemukan sebuah desa unik dengan Pohon Sakura yg berada di setiap depan rumah penduduk. Naruto, menemukan seorang gadis berambut sama seperti bunga Sakura. RnR Please?/ Crack Pair/ Warn: Inside/ setting setelah PDS 4.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto & Gundam SEED Destiny bukan milik ane jadi ane gk berhak dengan chara atau apalah….:v**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Pair : Naruto x Lacus**

**Warn : OOC, Typo, Abal, Etc. **

**A/N : Setting ane mengambil latar Chapter 699 & 700, dan ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan The Last :p, ya namanya juga FanFict…hahaha..:v dan juga endingnya sudah ane tentuin. Bisa saja ini AU atau Canon saya tidak tahu karena saya tidak peka, itulah yg dikatakan El-Namikaze no Baka :v #ane bakar lu dan ane minta maaf kalo Fictnya tak sesuai dengan yg kalian inginkan...  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haru No Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Musim semi telah tiba, musim dimana kehangatan telah muncul, musim dimana Bunga Sakura bermekaran , musim dimana para hewan keluar dari sarangnya yg hangat dan menghirup udara segar. Masih hangat dalam ingatan kita bahwa beberapa tahun yg lalu terjadi sebuah perang akbar yg ada di dunia Shinobi, perang yg mempersatukan ke-lima Negara Shinobi menjadi satu untuk melawan Akatsuki dengan rencana Mugen Tsukiyominya.

Perang memang membawa kesengsaraan, banyak Shinobi yg mati akibat perang tersebut dan meninggalkan duka mendalam bagi semua orang, namun semua bisa bernafas lega karena semua orang bisa selamat dari Mugen Tsukiyomi.

Naruto Uzumaki—mungkin akan berganti menjadi Namikaze—seorang pemuda yg menjadi pahalawan di dunia Shinobi, sekarang ini sedang memandangi langit biru yg menyerupai samudra luas nan indah, masih segar dalam ingatan, kalau ia bertarung hidup dan mati melawan Sasuke Uchiha, Sahabat sekaligus Rival abadinya, tangan kanannya hancur tak tersisa akibat bernturan dua jutsu yg mungkin bisa dikatakan Rank-S.

Mereka berdua kembali bertarung di lembah kematian sekaligus menghancurkan patung monument Hashirama dan Madara, pada saat itu memang sangat menegangkan, pertarungan antara Reinkarnasi dari anak Rikudo Sennin.

"Sungguh perdamaian yg indah…" gumam Naruto menghirup udara, memang dua tahun sudah mereka merasakan kedamaian, sekarang dirinya berada di atas patung Hokage ke-empat, ia duduk bersila seperti bertapa. "Bagaimana keadaan yg lain? Apa Hinata sudah menerima Kiba? Oi Sasuke, apa kau sudah selesai?" seru Naruto kepada sang sahabatnya yg berada di balik semak-semak.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan mengelilingi dunia Shinobi, mengembara. Mereka berdua ingin mencari hal baru, "Diamlah kau Naruto! kau masih berisik seperti dulu!" ujar Sasuke kesal akan seruan Naruto. mereka berdua sedang bersinggah di Konoha, mungkin teman-teman Rookie 9 tidak akan ada yg mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua telah kembali ke Konoha. "Aku tidak mau mereka semua tahu kalau kita berada di Konoha" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ya…ya aku tahu itu, YOSH! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" seru Naruto bersemangat, kemudian mereka berdua pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan mereka, Naruto tidak berhenti untuk mengoceh, sementara Sasuke hanya melengkapinya dengan dua huruf saja.

"Kau tahu, Teme. Sakura selalu mengejarmu, ia selalu mencintaimu dan…bla…bla…bla…" sudah keturunan ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas karena kecerewetan dari sahabatnya, mungkin kalau bukan sahabatnya ia sudah membakarnya dengan api hitam Amaterasu.

"Diamlah!" ujar Sasuke dingin, dia yakin kalau Naruto tidak akan menganggunya kali ini, "Kita akan menginap di sekitar sebuah desa, jadi diamlah!"

"Baiklah…" ujar Naruto malas, mereka berdua bejalan menuju ke desa yg terasa sedikit aneh bagi mereka, bagaimana tidak hampir semua warganya berpakaian ala tentara yg sedang bertugas. "Hah? Desa apa sih ini? O-R-B? hey Teme, ini desa apa sih?" tanya Naruto disertai wajah polosnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Dobe. Maka dari itu kita akan menyinggahi tempat itu" kali ini Sasuke yg memimpin jalan.

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali, Naruto melepas Hitai Attenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong ninjanya, setelah sampai di pintu masuk desa, mereka di cegat oleh dua orang penjaga yg berada disana.

"Berhenti! Kalian siapa?" tanya penjaga tersebut dengan suara tegasnya.

Naruto sedikit bingung harus mengatakan apa, sementara Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya, "Aa—" "Kami pengembara yg sedang mencari penginapan, bolehkan kami menginap disini beberapa hari?" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke dg seenak jidatnya.

"Kalian berdua Shinobi, bukan? Bukannya kami melarang kalian masuk tapi kami tidak mau ada keributan di dalam desa kami, karena di desa sedang mengadakan Festival bunga Sakura" jelas salah satu penjaga tersebut, membuat Naruto terkejut sementara Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kami tidak akan mengacaukan Festival tersebut, kami hanya ingin mencari penginapan dan juga makanan saja, dan kami memang Shinobi" jelas Sasuke.

"Baik kalian boleh masuk, tetapi jangan sampai menganggu Festival tersebut" para penjaga tersebut memperbolehkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam desa dengan satu perjanjian, yaitu tidak boleh menganggu Festival bunga Sakura yg sedang berlangsung sekarang.

.

.

.

Desa ORB, dimana sebauh desa kecil yg berbatasan dengan Kumo, dan Konoha, namun masih berada di wilayah Negara api. Desa ORB banyak ditumbuhi oleh pohon Sakura, para warganya mempunyai kebiasaan unik yaitu selalu memakai pakaian ala tentara, entah sejak kapan mereka menggunakan kebiasaan itu, namun belum lama ini desa tersebut mengadakan sebuah Festival bunga Sakura, Festival tersebut untuk menyambut datangnya musim semi, mereka biasanya melakukan do'a awal musim semi di beberapa kuil disana.

Beberapa Stand jajanan memenuhi sekitar jalanan desa tersebut, "Teme, ayo kita cari makanan terlebih dahulu, aku sudah lapar dari tadi"

"Hn, kau dan juga perutmu itu Dobe! Kita cari penginapan terlebih dahulu dan memesan makanan bila ada" ujar Sasuke sembari melanjutkan jalannya, bisa dilihat Naruto sedang menahan rasa laparnya yg sedari tadi menyelimuti perutnya.

Sesampainya di penginapan, Sasuke dan Naruto memesan sebuah kamar yg digunakan untuk mereka berdua, "Ne Teme, apa kita akan keluar nanti? Ya untuk sekedar menikmati Festival yg dirayakan setahun sekali ini?" ujar Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Hn, aku tidak suka keramaian, lebih baik aku beristirahat saja" balas Sasuke dengan datarnya, sementara Naruto hanya menggerutu sebal akan kelakuan Sasuke yg kelewat cuek, tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah sahabat sejati.

Dengan semangatnya, Naruto keluar dari penginapan tersebut menuju ke kuil yg berada di desa kecil itu, ia melihat pohon Sakura yg tumbuh subur di sekitar rumah warga, mengingatkannya kepada Sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno. Ia ingat bahwa gadis tersebut masih mencintai Sahabatnya itu, sedikit tertawa miris melihat kelakuan Sasuke kepada Sakura, ia sedikit cemburu akan kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke, namun ia buang angan-angan itu jauh.

Sekarang Naruto sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasib Hinata yg dia tolak secara halus, walaupun ia melihat pancaran kekecewaan dari wajah Hinata, tapi ia masih tidak bisa menerima cinta Hinata, _mungkin ada laki-laki yg bisa membahagiakanmu nanti, Hinata-chan _kata-kata yg diucapkan Naruto saat Hinata menyatakan cinta kepadanya, miris memang. Tapi Naruto masih belum menemukan jodohnya ia ingin menyendiri untuk sesaat, sedikit merenung.

_Carilah wanita yg mirip seperti ibumu_, kata-kata dari Kushina Uzumaki masih terngiang di kepala Naruto, paling tidak ia bisa menemukan seseorang yg bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, Naruto sudah mengikhlaskan Sakura untuk Sasuke, dan Hinata mungkin sekarang didekati oleh Kiba, teman satu Team Hinata.

Beberapa saat setelah berjalan-jalan, Naruto disuguhkan dengan Pohon Sakura yg indah, tapi ada satu yg mengganjal penglihatannya '_bukannya itu Sakura-chan, tapi kenapa wajahnya lebih Feminim dan dia memakai Kimono?'_ batinnya yg sekarang melihat seorang gadis yg berada di bawah Pohon Sakura, gadis tersebut mempunyai warna rambut yg sama seperti bunga Sakura, dengan Kimononya yg berwarna senada juga dengan bunga Sakura.

Naruto mulai mendekati gadis tersebut, "Hey? Apa kau suka dengan bunga Sakura?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

Gadis tersebut menoleh ke arah Naruto sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya yg menawan dan sedikit membuat Naruto tersipu, "Ya, tapi aku lebih suka bila bunga Sakura tidak jatuh ke bawah" balasnya dengan nada suara lembut.

"Oh….perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal" Naruto menyodorkan tangan kananya yg diperban oleh Tsunade kepada gadis tersebut.

"Namaku Lacus Clyne, salam kenal" gadis yg bernama Lacus tersebut memabalas jabatan tangan Naruto, kulit putih nan halus dirasakan oleh Naruto, detak jantungnya semakin kencang. "Apa kau pahlawan perang itu?" tanya Lacus tiba-tiba.

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah malu, sembari menggaruk tengkuknya ia menganggukan kepala kemudian menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya, '_memang sangat cantik seperti bidadari'_ batin Naruto.

"Sou ka? Jadi untuk apa pahlawan Shinobi datang ke desa kecil ini?"

"Aku dan Sasuke sedang mengembara, lalu kami menemukan desa kecil ini dan menyinggahi desa ini sekaligus aku mau melihat Festival bunga Sakura yg katanya hanya pada musim semi diselenggarakan" ungkap Naruto

"Mengembara ya? aku jadi ingin mengikuti kalian" ujar Lacus yg masih dengan senyuman menawanya, "Eh? Maaf…"

"Tidak apa, kau boleh ikut, tapi apa orang tuamu memperbolehkannya?" tanya Naruto

Lacus menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya yg terlihat bahagia kini menunduk sedih "Aku tidak punya orang tua lagi, kekasihku juga meninggal dan sahabatku juga banyak yg mati karena peperangan kemarin"

"Eh? Maaf, kalau aku menyinggung kamu"

"Tidak apa, itu sudah lama kok, lagipula aku sudah punya teman yg baru sekarang" ujar Lacus mencoba tersenyum. "Dan…dan…aku..a-aku—" ucapan Lacus terdengar bergetar, secara reflek Naruto memeluk gadis yg menyerupai bidadari itu.

"Luapkan kesedihanmu, menangislah…aku akan selalu disini sebagai luapan emosimu" ujar Naruto dan membuat Lacus menangis sejadi-jadinya, air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi akibat kematian orang-orang tersayangnya "Kau tahu aku bahkan lebih sedih daripada kamu, Lacus-chan. aku sudah beberapa kali kehilangan orang tersayang, tapi aku mencoba untuk tegar menghadapi semua yg ada, dengan sahabatku sekarang dan juga semua orang yg aku sayangi aku bisa menjadi seperti ini. Jadilah kuat Lacus-chan, aku tidak mau wanita secantik kamu menjadi sedih seperti ini." Lacus hanya menganggukan kepala sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman di pelukan Naruto, padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan, tapi perasaan hangat menjalar di hati Lacus.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah Lacus menangis, Naruto tertidur di bawah pohon Sakura, sementara Lacus masih terjaga sesekali sesenggukan "Naruto…-kun? Dia tertidur?" Lacus mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat pemuda Jinchuriki tersebut sedang tertidur sambil tangannya memeluk pinggang gadis tersebut, Lacus tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tidur Naruto. "Kalau dari dekat kau sangat tampan sekali" gumam Lacus sembari mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Benarkah aku tampan, Lacus-chan?" kini wajah Lacus memerah seperti kepiting rebus, ia malu akan ucapannya sendiri. "Kau tambah cantik bila wajahmu memerah seperti ini" gumam Naruto.

"Ba-baka!"

"Hehe…kau tahu, baru kali ini aku memeluk erat seorang gadis, dan juga entah mengapa hatiku mulai menghangat, detak jantungku bedetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya, rasanya seluruh badanku menghangat setelah berdekatan denganmu…"Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam "…apa ini yg disebut cinta? Apa ini yg disebut pandangan pertama dalam cinta?" tanya Naruto membuat Lacus semakin gelagapan. "Mungkin terlalu cepat, namun….aku menyukaimu dari pandangan pertama Lacus-chan, kau seperti ibuku yg anggun dan cantik" ungkap Naruto.

Lacus terdiam sebentar, dengan wajah merahnya ia membuka bibir tipisnya, "Memang terlalu cepat tapi…." Tanpa pikir panjang Lacus mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, kemudian menarik wajahnya perlahan, "…Tapi aku juga sudah menyukaimu dari pandangan pertama, Naruto-kun" ujarnya disertai semburat merah yg masih bertengger di kedua pipinya.

Naruto terdiam kembali, menafsirkan kata-kata yg barusan Lacus katakan, entah dia harus melakukan apa, tapi didalam hatinya merasa senang dan bahagia karena ada seorang wanita cantik bak bidadari membalas pernyataan cintanya di bawah bunga Sakura, ia tidak menyangka sungguh Kami-sama merencanakan hal yg tidak terduga.

"Menurut mitos, ketika sepasang Isan yg menyatakan cintanya di bawah pohon Sakura, maka pasangan tersebut akan awet sampai akhir khayat" entah mengapa Lacus mengatakan hal yg tidak terduga.

Naruto kembali menunjukkan cengiran dan kembali mencium Lacus, manis. Berciuman dengan orang yg kita cintai memang terasa manis.

Setelah beberapa saat di bawah pohon Sakura, Naruto mengajak Lacus kembali ke penginapan, ia memperkenalkan Lacus kepada Sasuke, dan hanya di jawab 'hn' oleh Sasuke sembari sedikit tersipu akan Lacus yg cantik dan menawan, sebenarnya ia mengira bahwa Lacus adalah Sakura, tapi dilihat dari sifat dan rambut panjangnya ia tahu bahwa Lacus bukan Sakura-nya. Dan Naruto mengungkapkan bahwa Lacus akan ikut bersamanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian di Konoha Gakure.

"Sarada-chan, mau kemana kamu?" tanya Sakura kepada anaknya, ya setelah Sasuke kembali dari pengembaraanya. Mereka berdua menikah dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan, Uchiha Sarada.

Sementara Naruto? Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Naruto masih dalam pengembaraannya yg sangat jauh, tapi ia tidak mengatakan bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki anak, buah hasil pernikahan Naruto dan Lacus serta disaksikan oleh Sasuke sendiri, Naruto mengatakan bahwa rahasiakan ini dari para penduduk di Konoha kalau ia sudah menikah.

"Ke Akademi, aku mau belajar" ujar Sarada datar, gadis itu sangat mirip dengan ayahnya tapi wajahnya mirip dengan ibunya.

Di Academy, terlihat Konohamaru sedang mengajar anak-anak, terlihat banyak penerus dari Rookie 9 terdahulu, seperti Yamanaka Inojin, anak dari pasangan Ino dan Sai. Lalu ada Choucho Akimichi, anak dari pasangan Chouji dan Karui, lalu Shikadai Nara, anak dari Shikamaru dan Temari, lalu Inuzuka Bolt anak dari pasangan Kiba dan Hinata, jangan lupa Uchiha Sarada juga berada disana. (A/N: Disini saya menamakannya Bolt karena saya punya nama sendiri bagi anak NaruLacus,Gomen buat NHL sekalian ^^a). Mereka semua terlihat ceria.

"Semua, diamlah!" seru Konohamaru "Baik sekarang kita akan kedatangan murid baru, kamu masuklah!" perintah Konohamaru.

Kemudian masuklah seorang anak laki-laki mungkin umurnya di atas semua murid di dalam kelas tersebut, anak laki-laki tersebut mempunyai ciri fisik Rambut pink jabrik berwajah Feminim, dengan Syal kotak-kotak menyelimuti lehernya, Kaos biru muda dengan lambang Uzumaki di bagian belakangnya, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam serta sepatu Ninja yg selalu ia gunakan.

"Namaku Kira Clyne, salam kenal semua" anak yg bernama Kira tersebut membungkukkan badannya "Mohon bantuannya semua!" seru anak tersebut bersemangat.

Kelas kembali riuh dengan kedatangan seorang Siswa cantik disana, _'wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto-Nii-chan, apa mungkin…!?'_

.

.

.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kemari, dan semuanya sudah berubah" ujar seorang pria dengan rambut pirang panjangnya, disamping pria tersebut seorang wanita berambut seperti bunga Sakura dan digerai panjang serta jepit rambut bermotif bintang berwarna emas bertengger di kepala bagian kanannya.

"Aku belum pernah datang kemari, Naruto-kun" ujar wanita tersebut sambil cemberut dengan memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat pria yg bernama Naruto tersebut terkikik geli.

"Jangan merengut begitu nanti aku cium loh, Lacus-chan" goda Naruto, dan membuat Lacus mengembungkan pipinya sembari mencubit pinggan Naruto, "Ya iya maaf…bagaimana keadaan Kira sekarang?"

Lacus hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sembari berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto di jalanan Konoha, seluruh warga di Konoha seperti terpana akan pasangan suami istri ini, mereka terlihat serasi seperti Minato dan Kushina. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke Gedung Hokage untuk menyapa Kakashi.

Setelah sampai di gedung, "Na-Naruto-sama!" kedua penjaga yg melihat dan mengenal Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lah kenapa aku selalu dikenal sih?" gerutu Naruto sebal.

"Kedua pipimu, _Anata_"

"Kau benar, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Naruto kepada penjaga tersbut, akhirnya Naruto dan Lacus masuk kedalam gedung Hokage menuju ke ruang Hokage yg ditempati oleh Kakashi Hatake sang Rokudaime Hokage.

Terlihat di dalam ruangan Hokage, Kakashi yg sedang mengerjakan laporan yg ia terima, sang Copy nin tidak mengerti mengapa ia dipilih oleh para Tetua, menyesal ia menerima jabatan ini.

**Tok…Tok…**

"Masuk!"

Terdengar suara deritan pintu, kemudia muncullah Naruto beserta Lacus yg dari tadi mengandeng tangan sang suami, "Yo Kakashi-sensei! Lama tidak bertemu!" seru Naruto dengan lambaian tangannya.

"Kau terlambat Dobe" tidak disangka Sasuke sudah berada disana, penampilan Sasuke sudah berubah bahkan bisa dikatan ia hampir mirip dengan Madara Uchiha. "Aku sudah muak menjaga Rahasiamu ini"

"Jangan begitu Sasuke, kita berdua kan sudah—"

"Ya ya jangan dikatakan lagi…"

Kakashi masih tidak percaya, salah satu muridnya datang dengan membawa seorang wanita cantik bak bidadari yg jatuh dari langit, "Ka-kau Naruto!?"

"Ya ini aku, dan perkenalkan dia Istriku"

"Hajimemashite, Lacus Namikaze, salam kenal Hokage-sama" Lacus memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan badannya yg sekarang ini diselimuti oleh Kimono berwana senada dengan rambutnya, "Saya Istri Naruto-kun"

"Ah…ya… Saya Kakashi Hatake, guru sekaligus Hokage di Konoha, selamat datang di Konoha, Lacus-san"

Mereka semua berbincang tentang Naruto yg seakan menghilang dari dunia ini, dan juga melepas rindu akan kedatangan Naruto, Kakashi juga tidak menyangka anak Naruto sudah berusia 15 tahun tapi sudah menunjukkan kekuatannya, dan kini anak Naruto sudah berada di Academy untuk mengikuti pelajaran, mungkin Kakashi akan mengangkatnya sebagai Jounin nantinya setelah ia lulus dari Academy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin ada lanjutannya…:v **

**Pertama saya mohon maaf dengan NHL ya….:D lalu yg kedua, Kira Clyne, saya mengambil dari Kira Yamato, lalu penampilan seperti Natsu Dragneel, hmmm…kalo jelek maafkan saya…^^a**

**Entah saya harus mengatakan apa tapi saya minta maaf bila ada kesalahan dan endingnya ngegantung seperti ini…:v**

**Akhir kata…**

_**Shinn Out Ciao, I Love You All….untuk wanita bukan pria, dan saya bukan Homo ataupun YAOI karena saya sudah punya Istri…**_


End file.
